Currently, in daily life, work and production, a variety of lighting devices are necessary, which can create good visibility and pleasant environments.
There is a kind of lighting device in the related art, which lighting device comprises light-emitting components capable of emitting light of a plurality of colors and buttons for selecting light colors. The user can select the light color by pressing the corresponding button, thereafter the lighting device will emit light of the color selected by the user.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor has found at least the existing defect that the operations when the lighting device changes the light color are too complicated.